Deathly Blues
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: FlareyPhoenix let me use Roxy all female legioners get sick and that means Roxy! ps the chemicals affect there emotions makes there hidden feeling burst out and well leaves them after cured a bit different willing to do anything the one they love mentions
1. Roxy And Brainiac 5

Characters used: Brainiac 5, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl…eh the basics and Roxy ty too FlareyPhoenix

repeat Characters used: Brainiac 5, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl…eh the basics and Roxy ty to FlareyPhoenix

Lightning Lad: we need to know what all the girls are getting

Bouncing Boy: There all different case's

Timber Wolf: Let's ask BRAINY!

Superman: where is he anyway?

Timber wolf: I have no clue

Superman: wait what about Roxy

Bouncing Boy: she could be infected he won't know what if she isn't with him!

com

Brainiac 5: have you seen Roxy?

Superman: no but we are worried all the girls are sick

Brainiac 5: oh no! I have to find her

com off

Roxy is swimming in the only lake in metropolis

Roxy: I wish I could tell him about my feelings

Roxy: funny I feel… tired

Brainy to Roxy

Brainiac 5: Roxy Where Are You!!

Roxy: I- I in Th-he L-Lake

Brainiac 5: stay above please

Roxy: B-b-br-bra-brainy i-I l-L uhh

Brainiac 5: Roxy!!arrives she sinking fast

Brainiac 5: I have to help but I cant swim

he dives in

Roxy: I-feel like im dying

Brainiac 5: ROXY STAY AWAKE!

Roxy: Brainy?

he grabs her

Roxy: Im So-rry

SHE FAINTS!

Brainiac 5: Wake UP!

now out of the water

Brainiac 5: Roxy are you ok please wake up!

Roxy: wow he's hot

Brainiac 5: What did you say?

Roxy: uh nothing

Brainiac: you look very sick… do you feel it

touches her stomach to see if it hurts

Roxy: arr don't touch my stomach

Brainiac 5: does it hurt?

Roxy: yes it does... Brainy why are you even looking after me?

Brainiac 5: well I felt I had too

Roxy: wait a minute did you do CPR on me!

Brainiac 5: I-I had too you weren't breathing

leans close to him

Roxy: You know you can be very…

he Kisses her for a few seconds then pulls away

Roxy: I You I didn't know you felt that way

Brainiac 5: I do and I understand if you want to leave

Roxy: but I don't because-bec-because

Brainiac 5: Because what?

Roxy: … I LOVE YOU TOO!

Brainiac 5: you love me oh Roxy!

They kiss deeply then pull away

Brainiac 5: im going to scan you to see what's wrong with you

Roxy: ok

detection of injection of chemicals to bring on leumonia

Brainiac 5: someone is trying to kill the females of the legion

Roxy: I'll get them

Brainiac 5: no! You must rest I'll look after you till your healthy

Roxy: really?

Brainiac 5: I'll stay by your side I promise

Roxy: im tired May I sleep?

Brainiac 5: sure

she falls asleep

Brainiac 5: if I don't cure this she will die in 2 days I can't let her die I love her

HE looks at her admiring her slim figure sapphire blue hair beautiful eyes

Brainiac 5: uh I need to focus

…beep!

com

Lightning Lad: uh got the reason yet?

Brainiac 5: they were injected with leumonia

Lightning Lad: cure?

Brainiac 5: working on it

Lightning Lad: where's Roxy?

Brainiac 5: with me

Lightning Lad: is she sick?

Brainiac 5: yes…

Lightning Lad: gotta go

com off

Roxy: im feeling weak…

Brainiac 5: No im running out of time

Roxy: …

Singing by Roxy

I think that I'm not the first one  
You've probably had love in your path before me  
But when your lips touched my lips  
It felt like I was kissing destiny

Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I am in love

I believe in what I'm feeling  
I'd give everything up just for you  
Love is devoted to those who see  
That the last dance you dance with a truth

Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
Right In your eyes

Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes will you always be there to hold me angel eyes i am satisfied i dont want to hear your story cuz i can see the things i really want to see i am in love...

Brainiac 5: I love your voice

Roxy: I love you Brainy and I feel like I've know you since I was little

Brainiac 5: _Ani Ainmata Tain (I love you in Zorainian)_

Roxy: Ani Ainmata Tain

Brainiac 5: wait I know the cure now

Roxy: what is it!

Brainiac 5: strong alcohol like vodka

Roxy: all the girls need to get drunk?

Brainiac 5: yes you too

he gives her the alcohol she is now drunk

Roxy: maka Sana maka (banana and banana)

Brainiac 5: she's gonna have a bad hangover

he grabs her goes to HQ

Brainiac: the cure is alcohol

Lightning Lad: to all carers give them alcohol till their drunk

a few drunkies later

Roxy: TSA XI GAMA (OWW MY HEAD)

Brainiac 5: least you're healthy again Roxy

Roxy: um Brainy

Brainiac 5: yes?

Roxy: im in a lot of pain my stomach

he scans her

Brainiac 5: your bodies adapting to be able to be with me

Roxy: it hurts a lot

Brainiac 5: ani kni ghi kham zin (I know you can handle it)

they kiss deeply and go on for a minute

Roxy: why do I feel sick still…?

Brainiac 5: hmm oh my you're going through emotional puberty

Roxy: …?

Brainiac 5: your hormones and emotions are going out of control

Roxy: what will I do?

Brainiac: it will last till you have make love

she jumps at him…after "they made love" happened

Roxy: that rocked Brainiac 5: yeah I know

she's back to normal and they are a couple now ME: I loved it you? Brainy: this is a bit private for preview isn't it? Roxy: I liked it :) ME: RUNS Brainy: I want to kill her Roxy: she's escaped Brainy: WTF!


	2. Lightning Lad And Saturn Girl

Part 2 lightning Lad and Saturn girl

Part 2 lightning Lad and Saturn girl

Lightning Lad: all the girls are sick aww man

Bouncing Boy: and Saturn Girl

Lightning Lad: WHAT!

Timber Wolf: Let's Ask Brainy

(Transmission known)

Lightning Lad: that didn't help

Saturn Girl: why am I in the medical lab guys?

Lightning Lad: I will come and check you

Saturn Girl: NO… um im fine really smash

Lightning Lad: what! Im going now

He runs to the med lab

Lightning Lad: no she's bleeding badly

Saturn Girl: can't access my healing powers

Lightning Lad: you need to stay AWAKE

Saturn Girl: I feel like I can't control my powers

she starts floating trying to go to the ground

Saturn Girl: Light-Garth HELP ME!

Lightning Lad: okay im on it

He jumps up at her as they fall he realises she'll hit the ground first so he flipped them as he hits the ground hard

Lightning: a-are you ok-kay

Saturn Girl: yes but you are nearly out of consciousness

Lightning Lad: I want to say something to you I-

He Collapses

Saturn girl: Wake Up Please (she's crying)

She's Still Bleeding!

Saturn girl collapses atop him

5 minutes later

Lightning Lad: Wha- Saturn Girl!

Que to Saturn Girl on his chest with her blood flowing all around her

Lightning Lad: what can I do…?

grabs his shirt rips and raps around her wound on her stomach

Lightning Lad: come on Imra Wake Up

Saturn Girl: Garth I want you to know I forgave you years ago and I still love you

Lightning Lad: oh Imra I still love you too

they kiss for a couple seconds and pull back

Saturn Girl: I – you- kiss-Garth-your-a-good- kisser

Lightning Lad: thanks Imra

Saturn Girl: I feel sick it's still affecting me

Lightning Lad: my com Brainy must have an idea

Com

Brainiac 5: they have been injected by leumonia

Lightning Lad: Cure?

Brainiac 5: working on it

Com off

Saturn Girl is trying to walk and slips on the floor and lands on Lightning Lad

Saturn Girl: sorry

Lightning Lad: I don't mind

Saturn Girl: my vision is getting hazy

Lightning Lad: fight it

Saturn Girl: C-a-n-t

Lightning Lad: YOU CAN!

he starts glowing lightning power tapping

Lightning Lad: take some of my energy

Saturn Girl: How?

I'll show you he kisses her passionately

He transfers energy to her and collapses and she does too on his chest

1 hour later

Saturn Girl: wha- EEP!

she woke up in a weird position

Lightning Lad: ohh what position did you wake up in my sweet

Saturn Girl: on top of you…

Lightning Lad: don't you like being above me?

Saturn Girl: I-I Never Said That…

Lightning Lad: is that so

pulls her at him

Saturn Girl: I like what you're thinking

starts to unbutton his shirt

KNOCK KNOCK

rebuttons shirt and answers door

Bouncing Boy: oh am I interrupting :)

Saturn Girl: no

Bouncing Boy: well I was just checking up …bye

Lightning Lad: aw man you won't let me try that again :(

Saturn Girl: never said that

Lightning Lad: im leading

They made love…

Lightning Lad: im so sorry I took advantage of you while you are sick

Saturn Girl: you didn't take advantage of me you did what I always wanted you to do!

She surprises him by kissing him then he eases into the kiss wrapping his arm around her waist

com

Lightning Lad: Brainy?

Brainiac 5: strong alcohol is the cure

Lightning Lad: ok

Com off

Saturn Girl: alcohol?

Lightning Lad: yep

Drunkie time!

Saturn Girl: GARTH KISS ME

Lightning Lad: oh I want too but you're under the influence of alcohol

Saturn Girl: fine I'll kiss you myself then!

she kisses him but it turns into them making out!

Lightning Lad: I can do this unless your sober I'll feel too guilty

2 hours later

Lightning Lad: now I will

he leans and kisses her and they make love twice

Saturn Girl: you are my only love Garth

Lightning Lad: how's Your Wound?

Saturn Girl: I don't want to show it

Lightning Lad: Is it still bad I need to check it

Saturn Girl: But-

Lightning Lad: no buts I want to help you

Saturn Girl: Garth it's bad I don't want you to leave me

Lightning Lad: I will never leave you

she takes off her shirt a big wound is visible

Lightning Lad: that is bad

Saturn Girl: what will you do?

Lightning Lad: give you energy

Saturn Girl: it's too dangerous for you gar-

he cuts her off by kissing her transferring energy they collapse upon each over

Saturn Girl: argh he did it anyway

Saturn Girl: Garth Wake up

Saturn Girl: GARTH!

Saturn Girl: he's not BREATHING!

she starts doing CPR on him

Saturn Girl: WAKE UP PLEASE

Saturn Girl: please I need you with me

8he is trying to do unity with him

I will connect to his mind and help him

In his head

Saturn Girl: it's got a sanctuary…for me

Lightning Lad: Imra-Imra

Saturn Girl: Garth where are you

thunder bolt door black

Saturn Girl: he's drained of all his power

Walks in

Lightning Lad: IMRA!

they kiss

Saturn Girl: you are out of energy

Lightning Lad: more than that im dying…

Saturn Girl: I have to tell you something Garth

Lightning Lad: What?

Saturn Girl: you got me pregnant

Lightning Lad: I WHAT

Saturn Girl: you can leave me if you want…

Lightning Lad: Leave you I want to hug you im so happy

Saturn Girl: how can I save you?

Lightning Lad: no clue

Saturn Girl: I know

she kisses him

Flash

Saturn Girl: im back

Lightning Lad: me too :) they passionately kiss and fade out fin PHEW


	3. Timber Wolf And Phantom Girl

Timber Wolf: let's ask BRAINY

Timber Wolf: let's ask BRAINY!

Lightning Lad: What's wrong?

Timber Wolf: someone stepped on my foot

Phantom Girl: sorry wolf trying to get away from the med lab

Timber Wolf: but you're sick

Phantom girl: No Im not!

he grabs her hand though she's invisible

Phantom Girl: how did you do that?

Timber Wolf: NO clue…

Phantom Girl: let me go!

Timber Wolf: Stop struggling

he silences her by kissing her

Phantom Girl: you-you kissed me!

Timber Wolf: im so sorry don't know what came over me

Phantom Girl: you grab me then you kissed me

Timber Wolf: Bye!

Phantom Girl: im going to my dimension for a year

Timber Wolf: what no!

she vanishes and him too

Phantom Girl: stop following me!

Timber Wolf: you are sick come with me

Phantom Girl: N-

she falls to the ground and hits her head hard

Timber Wolf: Phantom Girl! - wake up

Phantom girl: I'll act weird for five minutes please look

After me Brin

cue to HQ

Timber Wolf:

What-

Do-

You

Mean-

She's-

Running-

Around-

In-

A-

Two-

Piece-

Bikini!

By Vicky Obbard

Bouncing Boy: she must've hit her head harder

Than we thought…

Cosmic Boy: BRIN!  
CAN YOU CATCH  
AND  
"BABYSIT"

HER

Timber Wolf: I will help take care of her

Green Sun: Why

Am

I

Here?

Star Boy: I'll help you

they vanish

Cosmic Boy: who was that?

Bouncing Boy: who knows?

Super D: man that was weird

Jzero: Yay! Daniel

Super D:…

SHUT  
UP  
_**Juvenile  
Aim  
Stupidly  
Ogles  
Nerds**_

Timber Wolf: GO AWAY!

Phantom Girl: Who likes my bikini

Jzero: ME! :)

Timber Wolf: don't make me eat you

Phantom Girl: hi hot wolf

Timber Wolf: Hot?

Phantom Girl kisses him sneakily

Timber Wolf: What The!

Jzero: im jealous

Super D: GOOD!

Timber Wolf head starts to pound

Phantom Girl: Headache?

Timber Wolf: yep you're back to normal now?

…

…

…

Phantom Girl: yes-wait why am I in a bikini

…

…

Timber Wolf: no Clue…

Phantom Girl: Wait a minute I- kissed you

IM SO SORRY!

Timber Wolf: Im Not

Bouncing Boy: Have you seen Triplicate Girl

(In Sync)

Phantom Girl

And

Timber Wolf

NO!

Com:

Cure is strong alcohol

Phantom Girl: I am not getting drunk

Timber Wolf: you haven't got a choice

Phantom Girl: …-ok … Brin

!Drunk Moment!

Phantom Girl: w-eres Jzer-oo

Jzero: I Am Here!

she punches him

Glasses: LOL!

Super D: well It's about time SUCKER!

Timber Wolf: Do you like me?

Phantom Girl: as a friend

Triplicate Girl: no do-o you like like him

Phantom Girl: well- i- him-…yes

Timber Wolf: you love me!

Phantom Girl: yes but now you won't like me…

Timber Wold: but I love you too!

Phantom Girl: I love you Brin

Timber Wolf: I love you-

Phantom Girl: call me Tinya

Timber Wolf: ok

Timber Wolf: I love you Tinya

They kiss and fade out. _**Done FAINTS**_

Timber and ash

Ghosts and a graveyard

Dirt and dust

Love and lipstick

Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf!


End file.
